User talk:Jwhouk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Questionable Content Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cosette page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) -- Good addition! Is it cold in here? 23:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) -- Isn't "Smif" just a local nickname? In 691 the sign in the window says "Smith". Is it cold in here? 06:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) * In most if not all of the subsequent references to the school, "Smif" is what Jeph uses. I think it is more or or less because of possible copyright infringement. Ellen is seen wearing a "Smif" shirt in the latter stages of her run in the strip. Jwhouk 07:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) * Since he's now selling "SMIF COLLEGE" T-shirts in the Topatco store, I think this is more or less canon now. Jwhouk 06:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hannerdad edit Thanks! That was crying out to be done. Is it cold in here? 18:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for floor plans Once again your contributions are unique and irreplaceable. Is it cold in here? 06:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you! I had the apartment set up a long time ago. The shop wasn't too hard, because we see it just as much as we do the apartment. Jwhouk 06:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) - A picture is worth a thousand words: thanks for the space station floor plans. I've apparently missed some data along the way: I hadn't seen the overall layout, for example. Is it cold in here? The layout is for what I'd perceive as the "lower half" of the station - the other half is the "working area". Jwhouk 18:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) AnthroPC Agree with your AnthroPC edits. Is it cold in here? 04:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Jwhouk 04:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Cast picture That definitely adds to the page. What would you think of http://cache.wists.com/thumbnails/c/ba/cba52ef07cd3ae06acad8455ec46cdbe-orig or http://www.foundreality.com/uploads/questionable_content_1212607542.jpg ? Is it cold in here? 07:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) * They're good, but they're not very up to date. I think that last one might be a better choice, though. Jwhouk 18:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Good edits again! Is it cold in here? 03:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Future directions? What would be some good next steps for the wiki? It's feeling pretty complete now, which might mean that it needs some new thinking. Is it cold in here? 19:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) * We might want to try "uniformity" in articles, depending on what we know about each character. And we also might want to go with "newer" pictures for each entry. Jwhouk 00:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Reordered quotes sections Thanks for putting a couple of quotes sections in order of appearance. Let's leave Marten, Pintsize, and Faye alone, though. They have quotes arranged so similar or related ones are together. 01:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Though it might help if you sign your name next time. ;) Jwhouk 02:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Aggh. I keep getting logged out and not noticing until it's too late. Is it cold in here? 17:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Latest edits High quality, as always. Thank you. Is it cold in here? 07:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten better the longer I've fooled around over at The Other Wiki. Jwhouk 13:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Massive editing sweep Zounds. Good edits, in my opinion. Is it cold in here? 05:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you. I've got two more to go before I'm calling it a night. Jwhouk 05:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Forum Down I notice the forums have been down for a couple of hours now. Should I find Jeph's email to notify him or does someone else look after that? BenRG - Not sure if he dreads or longs for Episode VII (talk) 19:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I contacted Loki and e-mailed Hodges; not sure what's up. Jwhouk (talk) 20:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Ah... Yeah, I just looked on the forums of simplemachines, the vendor of the forum software. Apparently this can happen sometimes when you play around with the template (i.e. by adding a like button). Let's hope that someone has a backup because it can totally lock the site. : BenRG - Not sure if he dreads or longs for Episode VII (talk) 00:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, that apparently is what happened. Only way to unlock it is to have someone with the master password fix it, and that's what they're having issues about at the moment. Jwhouk (talk) 02:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: By some chance is the master password "8utt5_4dd1ct?" ;-) ::: BenRG - Not sure if he dreads or longs for Episode VII (talk) 09:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: Uh, no. The forums are back up, by the way. Jwhouk (talk) 13:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Cast List Editing Requests If anyone's trying to request access to the Cast List via Google Drive, please not it here and why. Otherwise, I'm not going to be giving out further access. Jwhouk (talk) 01:03, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Administrator nomination Hello again, I just filled out the form to adopt the wiki myself (and obviously nominated YLimeGirl!). As I understand, I'm also supposed to canvas the regular contributors on their talk pages and see whether they approve. Is it cold in here? (talk) 19:31, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I approve of the admin for the two of you. I don't do enough on here anymore to justify it. Jwhouk (talk) 23:20, October 22, 2015 (UTC)